A Destructive Arrival!
Summary Several months after Baby's defeat; Porunga was once again summoned to remove Planet Plant from Earth's orbit and sent to different space.Goku took Uub and Gohan with him to train with him with King Kai and even help them get stronger. However, as Dende is look over Earth a fast moving object flies directly towards the Lookout and smashes through it; not only heavily damaging it but also negating its ability to float. The Lookout comes hurtling towards Korin's Tower and crushes along with the Karinga Tribe underneath. The tremor is felt for miles as the culprits lands on hill with the collapsed tower in the background; revealing to be a duplicate of Android 17. The duplicate follows two individuals in the distances as they leave the area, but one of them remains after scanning someone heading his way. Vegeta arrives to encounter the individual and reveals himself as a newer model of Rilldo. Meanwhile; King Kai asks Gohan why he had Porunga restore his tail and Gohan reveals that his father was stronger with it and wanted to be able to increase his power as well. King Kai simply replies with a smile before suggesting them to learn Warrior Fusion. They ask what it is and after an explanation; he has a couple warriors he brought to demonstrate the fusion for them before getting them to conduct the fusion. He teaches them the ritual required for the technique. Meanwhile; Vegeta battles against Rilldo and as he does Rilldo uses his Heaven Flash, but he dodges the attack and fires a ki blast at him. Trunks arrives at the site and he goes after Rilldo. However, Rilldo scans Vegeta and downloads his attack patterns and techniques before using Meteor Crash on Trunks as he uses his Final Cannon on him. Trunks attempts to punch Rilldo, but he scans Trunks and learns his abilities allowing him to counter with Final Cannon. They continue to battle as Rilldo proceeds to attack Vegeta, but he is overwhelmed. Gohan is contacted by Bulma and learns that of an attack on Earth; he decides to head back while Goku continues to train. Gohan powers up to his Potential Unleashed form and uses Instant Transmission to return to earth. He proceeds to attack Rilldo and use his Masenko on him, but Rilldo downloads Gohan's fighting style and attacks before firing back his own Masenko. However, he loses the energy clash as Mr. Satan and Goten arrive the evacuate the innocent from the area. Rilldo scans Mr. Satan and gains his fighting patterns resulting in him taking on a Transformed State. He proceeds to effortlessly overpower the two and even knocks down Gohan with his Dynamite Kick. Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan and goes further by entering Super Saiyan 2nd Grade before switching to Super Saiyan 2 dodge him and use the strength of Super Saiyan 2nd Grade to stun him. However, his attacks fail to work and he transforms into his Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 state. He is able to match Rilldo's they knock each around before they send each other into a ground with a punch each. Gohan suggests fusion in order to stop him and he agrees as he asks Gohan to fuse with him. Confused as he meant his brother; but he decides to go with it and proceed to use the fusion technique. Fights Vegeta vs. Rilldo Vegeta, & Trunks vs. Rilldo Vegeta, Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2nd Grade/Super Saiyan 2/Strengthened Super Saiyan 2), & Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Rilldo (Base/Transformed State)